1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems, such as solid state drives, for computer systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to adaptive error correction codes for data storage systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile memory arrays often have limited endurance. The endurance of the memory array is typically contingent on usage pattern and wear. In addition, endurances depend on a particular type of the non-volatile memory array. For example, memory arrays with multi-level cell (MLC) NAND media typically have a lower endurance than memory arrays with single-level cell (SLC) NAND media. To protect user data stored to memory arrays from corruption, which may be caused by a diminished endurance, parity data can be determined and stored along with user data to facilitate error detection and/or correction.